


Tough Love - or - The Time Granger Got Her Way Again

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Dominant Hermione, F/M, Masochist draco, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blaise is the guildmaster, but sadly you don't get to see him, freelance hit wizards, really it's a ridiculous premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: When Blaise Zabini set up the guild for freelance hit wizards, he decided it would be fun to make a twist on the secret santa idea. Instead, guild members are given a secret gift-giver for their birthday, and the gift-giver is supposed to take out a mortal enemy as their gift.Imagine Draco Malfoy's horror when fellow guild member Hermione Granger turns out to be his gift-giver, and on his birthday he's the one tied up and facing death - a little death, at least...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152
Collections: Begging For It





	Tough Love - or - The Time Granger Got Her Way Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutmonsters in the Dramione discord - you keep me eternally inspired to write more filth. Thank you!
> 
> Huge thanks to [MissELY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY) and [Pargcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pargcool/pseuds/Pargcool) for their alpha help (and head over to check out MissELY's [Love Love Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731463/chapters/54319291) after this!) <3
> 
> For anyone concerned about the dubcon or bad BDSM etiquette tag, I've added a note at the end with details if you want to know more before reading.

Draco Malfoy woke up with a groan.

His first emotion was confusion. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, and didn’t really know where he was. He was uncomfortable, and when he tried to move he discovered he quite simply couldn’t.

His next emotion was embarrassment. It was very clear to him that he was gagged, blindfolded, and tied to a chair. Draco was supposed to be the best freelance hit wizard in the business, gods dammit! If anyone found out he’d allowed himself to be bested, to be overpowered and trussed up like a common criminal, he’d never live it down. His reputation would be ruined!

His third emotion, when he heard the voice of his captor and had the blindfold ripped from his eyes, was terror.

‘Finally awake, Malfoy?’

Hermione Granger stood before him, and she had her business face on. She was dressed in her signature skintight black, her heeled boots making her taller and more intimidating than usual, if that were possible. Her wand was safely sheathed in the holster on her arm at least, he noted with relief, although she did seem to be holding an elegantly tooled riding crop in her hand.

He gulped and tried to surreptitiously – or so he thought – loosen the rope that tied his arms behind his back. Granger’s business smile widened.

‘Don’t bother wasting your energy, Malfoy,’ she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. ‘You’ll be needing it later.’

 _Fuck_. It had to be Granger, didn’t it? The only other hit wizard in the guild who was as good as him. He still remembered that time in Knockturn when he had been held at wandpoint after messing up and dropping his Disillusionment a second too early. Draco had been sure he was a dead man, but then Granger had appeared with a complicated little Apparition trick, striking the mark down before he had time to even blink.

Granger was the only one who would stand even a chance of taking Draco alive.

She gave a lazy wave of her hand and the gag in his mouth disappeared.

‘What the fuck, Granger?’ he managed, somewhat uncharitably.

She started to walk slowly around the chair he was strapped to, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor. They weren’t in the guild house anymore – in fact Draco couldn’t hear any of the usual hustle and bustle from Diagon Alley – instead they seemed to be in a warehouse of some kind. When Granger was behind him, Draco tried the ropes that bound his legs to the legs of the chair. She laughed again.

‘Happy birthday, Malfoy.’

 _What_? He tried to look behind himself to see her, but the bonds wouldn’t let him move that far. She walked back around and crouched in front of him instead.

‘Fuck,’ he spat out. ‘You’re my gift-giver this year, I take it?’

Granger smiled and nodded.

Fucking Blaise Zabini. It had been his stupid idea, after setting up the guild for freelance hit wizards in the first place, having the guild assign secret gift-givers for every member’s birthday. Like a secret santa, he’d explained, but spread through the year.

Granger stood up again, twirling the riding crop in her hands.

‘You realise the idea is that you’re supposed to kill an enemy for me as the present? Not whatever the fuck this is.’

‘That’s true,’ Granger said, looking at Draco carefully. ‘And you do have a lot of enemies to choose from.’

For a moment Draco allowed himself the little fantasy of Granger killing Potter for him, the green-eyed git. He’d always been Draco’s biggest rival both at Hogwarts and then during guild training. If Draco had his way, he’d have Sectumsempra’d his ass. But Granger would never do that. Potter was her best friend, after all.

‘I mean, I was never going to kill Harry,’ she said lightly as if she could read his mind. He scowled at her again.

‘But then I realised who Draco Malfoy’s true enemy is.’

She stood before him like a vengeful goddess, and from his seated position he was forced to look up at her. Her golden-brown eyes flashed, her wild curly hair framed her face like a halo, the creamy swell of breast above her low-cut top heaved as she looked down at him. He was dangerously aware that this was the last sight most of Hermione Granger’s marks ever saw.

‘It’s you. You’re your _own_ worst enemy, Malfoy.’

Oh dear. This could not be good. With a little more urgency now, Draco fought against his bonds again.

‘That’s right, Malfoy. It’s going to be a slow death. A slow, slow death.’ Granger took a step closer and trailed the end of the crop up his chest, tucking it under his chin and using it to force him to look back at her. ‘You’ll be begging me for it by the end.’

‘Make me,’ he hissed, anger and panic and rage swirling within him. How dare she treat him like this! After all the two of them had gone through? All those nights spent in her bed. Had it all been a long-con, to get him to where he was now? He knew the hit wizard guild was full of back-stabbing bastards, but stupidly he’d never suspected Granger to be one of them.

‘That’s the spirit, Malfoy,’ she said with a delighted grin as she stepped back. ‘Do you know what the French call an orgasm?’

‘Of course I bloody do,’ he snapped back. He was fluent in French, as well she knew. A split second later realisation dawned on his face.

 _La petite mort_. The little death.

‘Exactly,’ Granger said, and with another flick of her hand she vanished all his clothes, leaving him completely exposed, still tied to the chair.

‘C’mon, Granger,’ Draco decided to give persuasion a go. ‘I don’t know what you’re playing at, but let’s talk about this - ’ His thought was cut off by a sharp snap of the crop against his naked thigh. He flinched and winced, and glared at her.

‘Not cool, Granger,’ he snarled, but his traitorous cock was already hardening and the way his thighs were forced apart and tied in place meant there was no way of hiding it. She knew him too well, the little minx.

‘Red?’ he tried, hopefully, and the crop came down on his other thigh. He hissed through his teeth.

‘You know full well what your real safeword is, Malfoy. Use it if you need to.’

He bloody fucking wouldn’t. That’s the last thing Granger needed, knowledge that she’d finally broken him.

She smiled sweetly at him once more and trailed the riding crop along one thigh and over his dick.

‘How many times do you think we’ve fucked by now, Malfoy?’

It sounded like a genuine question. He felt like he should know the answer, but the blood in his body was being stolen by a very different organ than his brain.

‘A hundred? Two hundred, maybe?’ Granger supplied the answers instead, and he grunted in reply. Granger slowly walked around him, trailing her hand over his shoulders as she moved behind him. His dick was fully hard now, the bastard, standing proudly between his thighs.

‘And yet how many times have you taken me to dinner?’

Granger had done a full circuit and was in front of him again.

‘You want me to take you on a fucking date, Granger?’ he asked in surprise. Granger never struck him as a dating kind of girl. The only taking out she did was with her wand.

The crop came down on his chest, hitting his nipple with a sweet sting. He jerked in his seat and glowered at her. She smiled sweetly back at him.

‘Why not, Draco?’ she asked. He knew she’d used his given name on purpose. Thought she could get her own way with it.

‘You don’t want that, Granger,’ he said shortly. It was one thing for her to come to him when she wanted a good fucking, or to tie him down and abuse him, but entirely another to have some sort of relationship with him. She’d been tortured on the floor of his manor during the war, for Merlin’s sake, never mind the years of bullying he put her through before that.

Draco’s mind went blank then as Granger knelt between his thighs and clasped her hand around his cock. She squeezed him tight and then started to work him up and down, her eyes never leaving his as she did.

‘Does this feel good, Draco?’ Her voice came out in a purr, reminding him of a lioness playing with her food before she killed it. His eyes fluttered shut. Her hand stopped moving and she squeezed him again, so tight it was almost painful.

‘I asked you a question, Malfoy.’

He whimpered, and hated himself for it.

‘It always feels good when you touch me,’ he admitted reluctantly. She relaxed her grip slightly and he sighed in relief when she started moving again.

‘Why don’t you want to date me?’ she asked. He had to breathe deeply to be able to answer.

‘Not me. You,’ he mumbled, his head falling back as she wanked him harder. He was getting close; Granger knew what she was doing with his dick in her hands.

‘Have I ever said I didn’t want to date you?’ Her voice was gentle, but Draco knew it was a trick. Granger was at her most deadly when she was sweetest. Sure enough, just as he felt his balls tighten, she released her hold on his cock and stood up. His eyes flew open in alarm, his cock straining painfully.

‘Granger…’ He sounded pathetic.

‘That’s not quite begging, is it Malfoy?’

Fuck her. He wasn’t going to beg. Not this time. Instead he glowered at her, his hands itching to escape his bonds, pin her to the ground, and fuck her into oblivion.

‘The thing is, Draco,’ she picked up as if they’d been having a friendly conversation. ‘The thing is that I would quite like to be dated. To be taken to dinner, to walk hand in hand, to be taken to Paris for a holiday rather than a job.’

What a job it had been though. There was nothing sexier than Granger in full work mode, deadly and dangerous and sultry with her wand in hand, casting curses and cutting down marks like it was child’s play.

Well, almost nothing sexier, Draco thought as Granger dropped to her knees again and took his cock in her pretty pink mouth.

Draco almost forgot he was tied up at the feel of her talented tongue licking him, the sensation of his dick nudging the back of her throat as she took him further into her mouth. He almost forgot he was supposed to be angry. Almost forgot he wasn’t going to beg, when she licked the precum from the tip and then popped her mouth off him before he could come.

‘Fuck, Granger, please,’ he started, but snapped his mouth shut after the words slipped out.

Granger got up from her knees and straddled him instead, grinding herself against his desperate cock. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, her mouth rough and unforgiving. He could taste the faint trace of himself on her tongue, and the thought of his cock being in her mouth again sent another rush of arousal flooding through his body.

She pulled away from the kiss, leaving him panting and dazed, and rubbed her breasts against his chest. He wished she was naked. He wanted to lick her nipples, to bite her soft skin, to taste her cunt.

‘Something you want, Malfoy?’ she asked innocently, and he growled at her.

‘Witch.’

‘Beg for it, darling,’ Granger taunted him, and he shut his mouth and looked away stubbornly. She laughed at him, and then lowered her mouth to his neck, licking a long stripe against his skin and sinking her teeth into him. He groaned at the pain and his dick twitched against her arse. She must have felt it, because she rocked her hips against him, teasing him.

‘You know you’re only going to get to come if you beg like a good boy,’ she told him, and then with a flick of her hand she vanished her dark jeans, leaving her naked from the waist down with the exception of her heeled boots.

‘Fuck, Granger,’ he managed. She pulled herself up so she was hovering over him.

‘I’m going to fuck you until I come,’ she said. ‘But don’t you go getting any ideas.’ And with that she reached her fingers underneath her, brushing against the base of his cock. A second later everything tightened, and he realised she’d cast a careful Incarcerous around his dick, a magical cock-ring to make sure he didn’t come too soon – or at all, if she had her way.

With impressive thigh strength and self-control, Granger lowered herself onto his dick one slow inch at a time. He held his breath until she was fully seated on him, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. She kissed him again, not moving on him, and pinched both of his nipples between her fingers.

‘Harder,’ he mumbled against her mouth. He felt her smile, and then sweet relief as she gripped his nipples harder and twisted them cruelly. He whimpered when she finally released them and held onto his shoulders so she could fuck herself on him.

Her unruly curls surrounded them like a cloud, obscuring his vision of anything except _her_. Her face, her pink lips parting as she panted, her dark eyelashes fluttering across fair skin as her eyes closed. Granger was simply beautiful, and every time he was lucky enough to watch her fall apart before him he thanked whoever it was out there that had decided Draco Malfoy deserved something good in his life.

She was close to coming, her breath catching in her throat as she ground against him, her fingers clenching into his shoulders so hard he was sure she’d leave bruises. His dick was still slightly numb, yet straining for release. As Hermione cried out and her cunt clenched around him, squeezing his cock, he bucked against her slightly. He didn’t think he said anything, but Granger shook her head anyway.

‘Not yet,’ she gasped. ‘Not until you’ve earned it.’

She rocked against him more slowly as she came down from her high, and her eyes slowly opened again. She locked them onto his, moving her hands down to his hips as she gently rode him.

‘Why don’t you want to date me, Draco?’ she asked again, her voice breathy. He wished he could lift her off his dick and taste her.

‘Don’t deserve it,’ he managed to force out. ‘Don’t deserve you.’

‘You’re an idiot, Malfoy,’ she said, her voice sad, and he wanted to weep for causing her pain.

She tensed her thighs and pulled herself off him, settling instead on his lap with his dick between them. She took it into her hand, making him groan with a swipe of her thumb over the sensitive, tortured head. He could feel her cunt wet against his thigh.

‘Gods, please,’ he said, helpless in her hands.

‘Not good enough, Malfoy,’ she said. She dropped her other hand and cradled his balls in her palm.

‘Fuck,’ he groaned, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough she started to tighten her hold, gently crushing his balls in her hand. He ached to come, to feel the release that he knew would be all the sweeter for having been denied it for so long.

‘Words, Draco,’ she murmured, leaning in to lick the shell of his ear. His arms strained against his bonds, desperate to touch her. She tightened her fist, crushing him harder.

‘Merlin, please…’ his voice was strangled, he could feel the sweat at his temples as his body cried out for a release.

‘You can do better than that,’ she chastised him, her breath a whisper against his ear.

He felt himself break. He’d do anything she asked, of course he would. Didn’t he always, in the end?

‘ _Fuck_ – please, Hermione.’ Draco finally begged. He was desperate, and he knew it. ‘I’ll do anything, PLEASE. Please let me come.’

‘Anything?’ she said, increasing the pressure on his balls. Stars sparkled behind his eyes as the pain and the pleasure threatened to drown him.

‘Anything,’ he panted. ‘I’ll take you out for dinner. I’ll take you anywhere you want. We can tell the whole guild about us! Just – please, Hermione, _please_ , gods dammit!’

Her breath was hot against his ear.

‘Will you accept that you deserve to be loved?’ she asked, her voice hard. Draco faltered. _Not by you_. She twisted his balls in her hands. ‘Draco,’ she warned. A hot, salty tear trickled down his cheek.

‘Yes,’ he said, his voice quiet.

‘Will you let me love you?’ she asked, her voice softer now. Another tear.

‘Yes,’ he said with a sob.

Her lips brushed against his hair and he felt the pressure around his dick release.

‘Come for me, Draco,’ she whispered to him, and he did, instantly, unable to stop it. Over himself, over her hand, onto his belly and his thighs and his chest. 

They sat locked together for minutes afterwards, as Draco’s tears stopped and his breathing evened out again. Hermione vanished the mess and the ropes, cradling him before he could fall, and Disapparated them away from the warehouse.

They landed back at Draco’s flat, where Hermione ran a deep, hot bath for them in his enormous bathtub. She climbed in with him, washing him lovingly and massaging his wrists and his ankles where he had been bound. After she drained the tub and dried him off, she took them both to his bed where she rubbed a soothing cream of his own invention into the welts and the burns on his skin from the rope, the crop, her teeth, her fingers. Her touch was soothing, and when she was done she pulled the covers around them and cradled him in her arms, her skin warm against his.

‘I hate to see you deny yourself happiness, Draco,’ she murmured against him.

‘I know,’ he replied.

‘I won’t let you do it anymore.’

Her word was final, and Draco felt relief flood his body.

‘Good,’ he breathed. ‘Thank you.’

‘Happy birthday, Draco,’ she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon explanation: Draco is kidnapped without his prior knowledge or consent, and is restrained. He doesn't realise Hermione has kidnapped him for sexy times at the start and thinks she might want to hurt or kill him. However it soon becomes clear they're in a relationship and have a safe word and that he is happy with what happens.
> 
> Bad BDSM etiquette explanation: besides the above, Hermione uses her dominant position and Draco's vulnerability to force him to face some unpleasant emotions and move their relationship forward.


End file.
